Red, White, and Black
by Mezazra
Summary: One shot. What's life like for Peter Parker when MJ is his boss after the fall of Parker industries.


Peter Parker had lost everything. His company, his Aunt, his friends, his reputation ,both as a hero and as a civilian, Peter had truly hit rock bottom.

Once he and Bobbi Morse realized they weren't compatible she didn't kick him out but he still left anyway without the intention of returning.

He had spent the past two previous nights sleeping on rooftops wondering what he could do when she showed up Mary Jane Watson. His ex wife and current CEO of Stark international.

"Whew finally found your sexy ass Tiger." MJ said as she made her way to her ex husband. She was dressed in a red and blue business suit and skirt ensemble. His colors.

"Um hey Red you're looking as beautiful as ever. Still can't believe I was ever married to you. Especially now in hindsight. Stark's a lucky guy. Went from Pepper Potts to Mary Jane Watson former actress and supermodel. Guess all those business college courses you took while we were married really paid off."

"Flatterer but feel free to keep up the compliments." MJ said as she shot him her award winning smile. No literally she had three academy awards and four Tony's. With one Grammy but that was because she was on the music video and had nothing to do with her voice.

"Naw I'm serious I really don't deserve you. Starting to think I never did." After looking at MJ's smile fade just a little but still remain as radiant as ever, Peter continued with. "Actually now I know I never did. I'm pretty sure I was a drag on your life and I'm glad we..." But Peter trailed off.

The reason was the look on MJ's face. It went from smiling from being able to see her ex husband after all those years to plain fury.

"I never asked for a divorce but at the time I just couldn't come up with a counter argument. That was your dumbass idea and-" She stopped her incoming tirade

"True but you did walk up to the judge and ask for all those provisions for me. Course you'd still be paying alimony if you hadn't walked up to the judge and spoke to him directly and I still have no idea what you said to him."

"And you never will. I didn't come here to talk about our past. I did come here to talk about your future. I want you to take a look at this." The redhead then handed Peter a decently sized contract.

After skimming it Peter went back to the edge of the building and reread it this time in detail. After taking off her expensive shoes MJ joined Peter. Together they sat at the edge of a building, their legs dangling, her arms intertwined with his, and MJ leaning against Peter smiling because a certain level of security swept over her that she hadn't felt in years.

Eventually Peter spoke with a mix of hope, disappointment, shame, and resignation in his voice. "If I'm reading this right than you want to buy out Parker industries?"

"No a merger."

"But why from a business sense it doesn't make any sense. Why merge with a company that is so bankrupt it's having to sell itself to every thing that wants a piece."

"Look at it from my perspective Tiger. Parker industries is a company that basically embodies you. And now that company is having to sell itself like a hooker."

"I'm a genius and I'm still not following you."

"If the company is you and Stark international is me ,at least for the moment, then if I buy Parker industries like it's a hooker than I'm basically."

Peter smiled half sad and half amused as he realized what MJ was getting at. "Are you saying I'm your personal hooker."

MJ smiled at Peter and cocked her head at him. "Well once you start working for me I do expect you to deliver some..." For a moment MJ looked up as if in thought. "Extra services." At that she made it perfectly clear she was staring at Peter's namesake.

"You expect me to basically enslave myself to you."

"Yes I mean you already did it once."

"You married me!"

"See most people think it's the wife that gets the short end of the stick but it's the man that becomes the woman's slave and I want that back. Having the amazing Spider-Man all to myself. Besides this merger is me covering for your mistakes plus a good pr campaign can cover everything up nicely."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your problem Tiger is usually you're too nice it's why we were so good together we could be heartless for each other in all the right ways. So right now I want you to sign. In a couple weeks you'll look like the genius you did a week ago. But more importantly we'll be seeing each other everyday wouldn't you like that Tiger? I know I would."

"What about Tony? I've been under-"

"You thought I fucked ew no way he's been like practice for raising a child. No way! I haven't had sex with a guy since you Tiger."

For some reason Peter's mood got considerably better.

"I banged a ton of girls since you. Sometimes top sometimes bottom. I could list them for you."

"No you don't have to." But MJ was already listing them and the first name had Peter paying attention.

"Let's see there was Natasha Romonov, Carol Danvers, Janet Van Dyne, Rogue, Felicia, Angelica, Jennifer Walters, Jessica Drew, Susan Storm..."

"Okay okay I get. And I'm sure they're the reason you haven't wanted dick in years.

"No they're not the reason. They all want to get into your pants Anyway." MJ said as she stood up.

"Now sign" MJ said as she handed Peter a pen from her shirt pocket.

The deal was one of a kind. Everybody on Parker industries payroll would be on Stark international payroll starting tomorrow the only difference would be that Peter would be an employee and not an owner of a mega corporation.

 **(Weeks into the deal)**

Peter had finished the days work and was getting ready to go on patrol when his boss barged into the room and office conjoined to his state of the art lab in the Baxter building.

"Nuh uh Tiger you're not going anywhere tonight." MJ said in an all white business suit.

Peter looked at her confused "I'm just going on patrol MJ."

"I know Tiger and back when we were married I didn't have the power to stop you but now that I'm your boss I do. Furthermore I expect you to stop being Spider-Man for anything less that code red and above level threats."

"MJ what about the streets? You know I'm most of the reason criminals prefer doing crime during the day. You can't-"

"Let me tell you how this is going to go from now on love. You're gonna let Miles, Cindy, Flash, and Eddie handle the street level crime. You are gonna be busy after tonight."

Just then two very beautiful blondes walked in. One was the black cat the other was the white Queen. That confused Peter what was Emma Frost and Felicia doing in his office. Last Peter checked Felicia hated his guts for what ock did.

"Spider I'm sorry."

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"I took the liberty of asking Emma here to do me a favor. I had her search through your memories so Felicia could see what you told me. Can't believe I didn't suspect anything" MJ said that part with some self loathing. "And Emma here is in desperate need of a good man in her life so I said we could share ourselves basically I'm asking them to marry us."

Peter responded with "Huh?"

At that MJ got on her knees and asked four simple words. "Will you marry me." And in her hands was the same wedding ring he had worn for so many years.

 **(Years later)**

Pete was working in his lab when his wife walked in. He hadn't been Spider-Man in literal years. Even if he didn't answer Avenger calls anymore the public still wanted him. They loved Miles sure but some kids started growing up not believing in the first Spider-Man.

When MJ smiled at her lovely husband she thought to her self 'Fuck yes my husband.'

While Peter was still distracted MJ ducked under his work table and soon enough had his Peter in her mouth.

Before long she got her favorite protein shake and was standing up swishing it in her mouth when Tony Stark their boss walked into the room carrying their baby Benjamin Parker.

"And how has Uncle Tony been treating you my baby." MJ said as Tony handed her the toddler.

"How are my favorite couple this evening?" Tony said as he put his arms around MJ and Peter in a group hug manner. Peter had stood up at this time.

"We're fine Tony how's Sajani?"

"A freak but you know what that's like right I mean Emma Frost and Felicia Hardy live with you two."

"And so do our kids Tony."

"How are Anna, April, and May doing by the way?"

"They're fine Tony and we gotta go it's family movie night."

(At their family home)

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Three little girls came rushing in chasing each other. Soon enough the girls had hugged their parents. The eldest ,Anna, had managed to get the baby out of her mother's hands and began playing with the baby. "And you too Benjy how have you been today?"

Coming out of the kitchen was Emma Frost with an apron. "How was work loves?"

"Same old same old" MJ replied dismissively. After her words Emma gave Peter and MJ a chaste kiss on their lips.

"Is Felicia in yet babe?" Peter asked.

"Not yet honey." Emma replied. However in that moment Felicia came in from behind the door.

"How are all my kittens doing?" Felicia asked as the girls rushed her too and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you all too."

With that Felicia gave Peter and MJ a kiss though it wasn't chaste.

"Dinner's almost ready my-" Emma started to say as Felicia swept her into her arms and gave her an equally passionate kiss. "Loves." She finished with a smile.

As his family sat for dinner Peter smiled when he realized he had every type of mom. MJ the working mom, Emma the stay at home mom, and Felicia the fun mom.

 **The next ssm chapter is taking longer than usual so I've been writing this side story as an apology. Thanks guys. please fav, follow, review, and support my . If enough of you beg i might make something more out of this but i have no plans too.**


End file.
